


A Bit Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A inspired by <a href="http://shslmonstergirl.tumblr.com/post/113599356435/chililaughingalonewithdoughnuts-cilan-going">this</a> tumblr post.  </p>
<p>"Cilan going weak in the knees when Ash jokes that he would make a good wife for somebody.<br/>Stunfisk making kissy faces behind Ash’s back and Pansage and Crustle scolding him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Longer

Though phrased as a lighthearted joke, Cilan knew it to be a compliment all the same. Praise wasn't something new to him, of course. Whether it had been for his battle prowess as a gym leader, knowledge and understanding as a Pokemon Sommelier, or impeccable skill and taste as a chef, Cilan smile and nod. He had no reason to disagree. Ash and Iris weren't ones to keep their thoughts to themselves either. Both teens were quick to affirm he had talent, normally when food was involved. Despite such, Cilan could hardly beat back the fluttering in his knees at the latest lavish of words.

“I swear, it's like you outdo yourself every time, Cilan! You'd make someone a pretty good wife one day.” Ash beamed before continuing to plow through his bowl of pasta. 

Cilan paused briefly, barely skipping a beat before continuing to plate his own meal, albeit slower than a few moments ago. A new warmth rose on his cheeks, adding to the heat already beating down from the midday sun and lingering from the stove top. He could feel the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. Settling down his bowl and placing the ladle back onto the spoon rest, Cilan reached behind him to free his apron.

“That is what I aim for. Cooking, much like battling, is an art which one should seek to improve upon if they wish to continue it.” He responded, dabbing at his face with the edge of his apron. Silently thankful to have his back turned toward the table, Cilan let out a soft breath and smiled. 

Ash certainly did have a spicy taste to him, even if mild at times. His passions were great, his actions bold. Yet there were also moments where Cilan could detect an underlying sweetness that one might miss if they didn't have the patience. What some may call “naive”, he preferred to think of as optimism. Instances that one were to label Ash as “too trusting”, Cilan overwrote such as the other seeing the best in everyone. Overall, it was a flavor that he found himself to be fond of. 

Straightening himself up, Cilan folded up his apron before snatching up his meal and taking a seat at the table. 

A few paces beyond the table, many of the trainers' Pokemon chomped and munched their way through their own bowls. Stunfisk, who had been idly watching its trainer, grinned. Puckering up, the Pokemon began miming kisses to Ash's back with a waggle of its tail and audible smooch. Peering up from their meals at the odd sound, Pansage and Crustle followed Stunfisk's line of sight. Both of them jolted upright before quickly scolding their teammate, paws trying to pressing Stunfisk's mouth shut while claws clacked in hopes of being just a bit louder.

Some recipes just need to be cooked a bit longer than others.


End file.
